tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wellsworth
]] Wellsworth lies near the coast at the northern end of a peninsula close to Suddery. Nearby is a large hospital which serves the majority of Sodor's inhabitants and a nunnery. About The station at Wellsworth (often called "Edward's station") is on the North Western Railway's main line and acts as a junction for the Brendam branch line. The express does not stop at Wellsworth, although it was once accidentally sent down the branch. The station is at the foot of Gordon's Hill on the main line and, as a result, can be subject to runaway goods trains when the engine has not pinned down brakes. The station has a large goods yard and sheds, as well as sheds for Edward and BoCo, who operate the branch line. The line from Brendam to Wellsworth is one of Sodor's oldest and was first known as the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, which was later extended to Knapford in 1914 to connect with other railways to become the North Western Railway. According to legend, St. Tibba had a well dug here, hence the name. Appearances It has made numerous appearances in the television series and returned in CGI in Day of the Diesels. However, the green road bridge now has a rail line on it. Trivia * It is occasionally misspelt as "Ellsworth". * In both the PC game Railway Adventures and the eleventh season episode, Edward and the Mail, Wellsworth was referred to as a Post Depot. This idea seems to be carried onto the later seasons when it returned in CGI. * In some episodes of the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons, the asphalt surrounding the station was replaced with grass. * Throughout the series, the size of the yard behind the station has fluctuated in size. * In the eighteenth season episode Duck and the Slip Coaches, the station appeared as a generic station on the Great Western Railway in Duck's flashback. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Bachmann (signal box only) * Lionel (discontinued) Gallery File:EdwardandGordonRS3.png|Wellsworth Yards File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS6.PNG File:OldIronRS1.PNG|Wellsworth in the Railway Series File:ACloseShaveRS4.png|Wellsworth as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:Triple-HeaderRS4.png|Wellsworth as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)11.jpg File:ThomasandGordon57.png File:ThomasandGordon17.jpg File:ThomasandGordon58.png|Thomas and Gordon at Wellsworth File:PercyRunsAway24.png|Wellsworth signalbox File:Coal4.png|Wellsworth in Season 1 File:Coal1.png|Edward and Henry at Wellsworth File:TheFlyingKipper16.png|Henry passing Wellsworth with "The Flying Kipper" File:Cows6.png|Wellsworth in the second season File:TheDiseasel40.png|Bill and Ben at Wellsworth File:SavedfromScrap24.png File:ACloseShave17.png File:TheDiseasel41.png|Bill and Ben in Wellsworth Sheds File:TimeforTrouble20.png File:TimeforTrouble21.png|James passing Wellsworth File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png|Wellsworth yard File:OneGoodTurn56.PNG|Wellsworth yard File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed1.png File:BowledOut48.png|Stepney and Duck race through Wellsworth Fish33.png|Duck waiting at Wellsworth Fish36.png|Henry at Wellsworth File:HauntedHenry12.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins8.jpg|Gremlin leaves Wellsworth File:GordonandtheGremlins7.jpg|Clarabel and Gordon at Wellsworth File:BusyGoingBackwards2.png|Henry, Thomas and Toad at Wellsworth File:BusyGoingBackwards76.png|Oliver passing through File:Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward and Thomas in Wellsworth Yard File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.png|Emily at Wellsworth File:ThreeCheersforThomas34.png|Bertie enters Wellsworth File:ThreeCheersforThomas36.png File:EdwardtheGreat35.png|Edward passes through File:Percy'sBigMistake15.jpg|Percy at Wellsworth Yard File:ThomasAndTheCircus8.png File:EdwardandtheMail14.png|Wellsworth in the eleventh season File:EdwardandtheMail18.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage53.png File:DayoftheDiesels84.png|Wellsworth in CGI File:DayoftheDiesels85.png File:TreeTrouble5.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain74.png File:Whiff'sWish37.png File:CalmDownCaitlin55.png|Wellsworth at night File:SteamieStafford64.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay2.png File:TooManyFireEngines62.png|Flynn and Thomas at Wellsworth File:TaleOfTheBrave465.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches81.png|Connor and Caitlin at Wellsworth File:NotSoSlowCoaches79.png File:OldReliableEdward26.png|Edward at the station File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches17.png|A station that disguised as Wellsworth in the Great Western Railway File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches71.png File:LastTrainforChristmas98.png|The station on Christmas Eve File:SamsonatYourService52.png File:TheAdventureBegins402.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble26.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble103.png File:SaltyAllatSea52.png LostProperty4.JPG|Wellsworth Station in the magazines MysteryMusic1.jpg OldIron(magazinestory)1.png TheExhibition!5.jpg TheExhibition!1.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLWellsworthStationCarry-AlongPlayset.jpg|ERTL Carry-Along Playset File:BrioWellsworth.png|Brio File:WoodenWellsworthStation.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongWellsworth.jpg|Take-Along File:TOMYCountryStation.JPG|Motor road and rail File:MotorRoadAndRailCarolineAtWellsworthStation.jpg File:LEGODuploToby.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloks2014Henry.jpg|Mega Bloks File:LionelWellsworth,WindmillandWatertower.JPG|Lionel with Water tower and Windmill Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Landmarks